Modern computer systems often include storage virtualization to enhance access to data stored on one or more data storage devices. A common example of storage virtualization is memory virtualization (e.g., virtual memory). Memory virtualization is a data storage technique that maps physical addresses of a memory device to virtual addresses for use by applications. Memory virtualization may hide storage fragmentation of an underlying memory device and may make it appear to user space applications that there is more physical memory available then is physically present on a computer system.